


Love needs a holiday

by Evilregalimpala



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilregalimpala/pseuds/Evilregalimpala
Summary: Regina and Emma sneak away for 48 hours. Leaving their kids with snow in order to enjoy some alone time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at sharing something with people. It's short but sweet and loosly based on a song, the title of this story is also the title of the song.

Regina had a secret smile as she drove towards the new hotel just on the edge of town. She was exhausted but entirely too happy because she was sneaking away for the next 48 hours. She loved being a mom to a new baby a toddler and a teenager but sometimes she felt like she needed a break. Her wife was always busy at work, and so was she. Being the mayor of the town and being married to the sheriff who kept long hours at work, and having three children left little room to enjoy each other. So she was sneaking off, leaving her three kids with her wife's mother, the dreaded Snow White. She was waiting for a text to let her know what room to meet the person she was so excited to be meeting up with. As she was turning into the parking lot her phone went off with a text message,  
"Room 205" the text read, "I'm already here, how are the kids?"   
Regina pulled into a parking spot next to her wife's infamous bug, and sent a text back,   
"Just pulling in now. Henry, Kayla, and Loraine are at your mothers, excited to spend a weekend with their grandparents." Regina smiled again thinking about the weekend ahead. She loves her children, she loves her in-laws, she also loves the border collie her son and wife had talked her in to rescuing, but sometimes they both needed a break. after a knock on the door of room 205, and a short pause Emma opened the door.   
"Hi, took you long enough!" Emma said as she grabbed Regina's overnight bag and lead her into the room,   
"I know, I am sorry, Snow was trying to find out where we are running off to. She can't stand that we are not telling her our plans." Regina said before grabbing her wife and kissing her deeply.  
“I’ve missed you Gina” Emma said with a childlike whine in her voice, “I missed you too Emma” Regina sighed. The bed was so inviting they both took off their clothes and climbed in and fell into the deepest sleep they had allowed themselves in almost a year. It was 8:00 pm. They woke up in each other’s arms late the next morning, reveling in the sound of silence, no barking dog, no crying baby, no teenager stomping through the halls.   
Regina was warm in her loves arms content to just sleep forever, Emma however, wanted to order food, she kissed her wife and, after finishing her bathroom routine, grabbed the in room food menu and jumped back in the bed, Regina sat up and turned on the TV to a Law and Order: SVU marathon, excited to be able to watch a show that usually was watched in the dead of night long after the children had gone to bed.   
Ordering food was another exciting part of their morning, they chose the expensive eggs benedict with crab cakes instead of Canadian bacon, they chose the fruit which also included strawberries, they asked for extra strawberries, champagne and orange juice for mimosas. They had to of course order Belgian waffles complete with whipped cream and syrup for Emma. Regina watched her lovable dork order the food with a grin, excited to eat food that did not look like dinosaurs, or Spongebob.  
After taking an extra-long time to eat, enjoying the ability to eat without pause, they both took a shower, taking their mimosas in with them, exploring each other until Regina could no longer stand her wrinkled fingers.  
The hotel boasted a group hiking excursion the women decided to join, the hike would last until dinner. Regina and Emma walked at the back of the group, holding hands, enjoying one another and mother nature.   
Dinner was a private table at the rooftop restaurant of the hotel, candlelit and inviting, they both ordered the wine and steak dinner, the two women talked about their children, and the fact that the town was safe, they talked about each other and how they needed to make more time for their partner. Dessert came, a chocolate lava cake, shared, and they went back to their room where they showed one another how much they loved her and fell into bed sated and happy and slept through the night.  
The next morning after another room service breakfast Emma and Regina packed up and checked out, taking their separate cars home. The women swapped out their two cars for the bigger SUV they had bought after Kayla was born and drove to Snow’s to pick up their children.   
Henry opened the door after the knock, “Mom, Ma! Did you have fun? Wait don’t answer that!” he looked stricken, Emma laughed at the way he grimaced, “Yeah we had a good time, but we missed you guys!” She and Regina gave him a big hug and they walked into the apartment.   
“Are you two going to tell me where you went? Or do I have to torture it out of you?” asked snow,  
“Nope you do not get to know.” Regina said, taking her baby out of her grandmother’s arms. Regina received a big hug from her youngest, Loraine, who at ten months loved to snuggle with her mothers.  
“Where is my Kayla?” Emma asked as the sound of four little feet pounded down the stairs, “there she is!” she yelled as Kayla jumped into her arms.   
“Are you three ready to go home?”  
At three emphatic nods Regina and Emma said their goodbyes to Snow, David, and Neal and headed home.  
They love their children, they love the dog Emma talked Regina into adopting, they love their home, their town, and the dreaded Snow White, but every other month they need time to love each other without the distractions of the everyday.


End file.
